Destiny Redefined
by Star Gazer741
Summary: 7th year... if it not bad enough trying to find a college to attend... a new evil arises.. BUT it's not after harry this time...


The halls of Hogwarts. Cold stone that only showed loneliness and despair. Hermione's heels clicked softly against it heading towards the Gryffindor tower. Her long hair was pulled back into a low pony tail. A cold breeze blew through the corridor causing her long black robes to flare backwards. She clutched the books even tighter, her knuckles nearly white under her gloves. She picked up her pace now almost there. Hogwarts over the holidays was never the cheery affair Harry made it up to be... She sighed lightly as another eerie breeze blew through. She bolted towards the gryffindor tower and didn't stop running until she reached the common room. She stooped and collapsed into a chair smiling some trying to catch her breath... 

Ron came down from the boys dormitory, his hair sticking up six ways from Texas. He rubbed his eyes some obviously having just woken up. His pajama's were a mess his shirt unbuttoned in his usual half assed kinda way. He yawned and plopped down on the couch almost falling asleep again. Hermione had wanted them up at this god awful hour for some reason. "Hermione... it's 7 am on my vacation. what is so bloody important?" He yawned and ran a hand through his hair teying to fix it but failed miserably. He drifted back off into sleep since Hermione hadn't answered right away...

Harry walked down dressed impeccably as always. Crisp khakis, pleats down the middle of each leg, red sweater with a white button up under it. His hair and glasses were the only things not perfect. His hair was it's usual out of place but still looking ok and glasses were a bit dirty, but oh well. He looked over at Ron and raised an eyebrow. His friend was always asleep or hungry. He laughed lightly and sat down waiting for Hermione to finish what she was...

"I'VE GOT IT!" Hermione said quite loudly. Ron almost fell straight off the couch. He sat up quickly and looked over at her, again trying to fix his hair.. Harry looked over. "What is 'it' Hermione?" He was hoping it wasn't another evil force that needed to be destroyed. He wanted his 7th year off. Voldemort was dead and dead for good. Hermione looked up from her book, usual smug look on her face. Her brown eyes danced with excitement. "The perfect college to go to for all of us of course!" Ron rolled his eyes and feel back down onto the couch groaning slightly. Harry let a small chuckle escape his lips. Ron honestly didn't want to think about college right now. He was happy he had gotten this far and not flunked out, actually doing relatively well. Nothing compared to his two perfectionist friends though. They were head girl and boy as one could have predicted. He was a bit envious of them but would never let on. Harry was the hero of the group and of the entire wizarding world. Hermione was the brains of the outfit. That would never change. She'd probably go on to be a spy or something for the ministry. He sighed. And he... was the bumbling idiot of the group and would never be anything more, as Hermione reminded him of so eloquently after they broke up in their 5th year. "I'm going back to bed Hermione. I told you I'm too stupid to go to college. And even if i wasn't I don't want to go right now. Maybe i'll work in the joke shop with Fred and George, but no college right now." He stood and walked back upstairs falling into a fitful sleep. 

Hermione frowned. "He's too hard on himself." she thought aloud. Harry nodded in agreement starring into the softly popping fire. He put his feet up on an ottoman and glanced over at Hermione. "So where is this college?" Harry asked knowing he had to start planning for the future. He had let Ron go without so much as a word but he knew his friend was wrong. Ron wasn't stupid by any stretch of the imagination. He was just clumsy. Hermione looked up from her book. "England." She said vaguely and smirked. "London. It will be wonderful. All of us attending there... if only we can convince Ron." She sighed and closed her book. Maybe that comment she made when they broke up was still with him. She was glad they had somehow managed to pull out of it still friends. Harry nodded and turned quickly looking up into the corner of the common room. Hermione followed his gaze slowly. 

"Harry … there's nothing there.. Calm down… You really need to relax more hun." She sighed and went back to the book. 

Harry sighed and looked back to the calm of the fire. There was something there though. It wasn't after Harry though… 


End file.
